1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and particularly, to a mobile terminal having an input device.
2. Description of Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device that can be carried around and has one or more functions such as to perform voice and video call communications, inputting and outputting information, storing data, and the like.
Recently, as functions of the mobile terminal become more diversified, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device, having various functions such as memo-writing, receiving or sending an e-mail, and schedule management.
For information input and execution of such various functions, the mobile terminal is provided with an input device. The input device is implemented in various forms such as a dome switch, a touch pad, a touch screen and a jog wheel.
The input device implemented as a dome switch serves to input information by pressure, which may be applied to a keypad having a QWERTY type keyboard, a home key, a side key for volume control, etc.
In case of the dome switch applied to a side key, there may occur a problem in implementing the appearance of the mobile terminal according to the size of a substrate where contact patterns are formed. Therefore, a method for fabricating a substrate having a smaller size may be considered.